This study aims to identify the gene responsible for the long QT syndrome. As reported by investigators studying other families, the gene in our family has been linked to the Harvey-ras locus on the short arm of chromosome 11. A number of candidate genes have been examined, but none is the specific gene for the long QT syndrome. Further work is continuing with Dr. Collins. Dr. Russell has returned to Michigan. He and I will continue the clinical arm of the study, obtaining additional family history, ECGs and blood samples as this and other pedigrees develop. Dr. Russell is now the principal investigator.